Look at all pretty little Teeth
by Evil Edd
Summary: Tooth has always loved and admired Jack's teeth what would she do to gain them all for herself to have forever? Rated : M for Gore and Blood Don't own ROTG.


**Evil ED: Here is a great story done by my boyfriend: the Prince Jack Frost. Enjoy!**

**Tooth has always loved and admired Jack's teeth what would she do to gain them all for herself to have forever?**

**Rated : M for Gore and Blood**

**(This is being written for the fan art I saw while back of Tooth ripping Jack's teeth out and sadly I like gore its one of the few things I will admit to but I won't do it in rps unless a person is really okay with and then that pushing anyhow so this to them I will either hope it makes it to them or I can send it to them. Either or I just wanna write cause JFC I am one messed up SOB.**

**OMG I'm done ummmm it sucks I know but I needed to write it all out! JFC I'm done….I haven't written gore in so long I am way out of touch on it oh well. Any how yeah…..must find here it is… **** post/39759894751/look-at-the-pretty-teeth-with-little-blood-and****)**

**Look at all pretty little Teeth.**

Jack's mind reeled as he looked around once the it felt like the world stopped spinning around him he could feel some kind of wetness on the side of his face once he figured what it was from the smell that linger in the air it was the smell of blood the coppery metallic smell was thick in the air. Jack Couldn't remember what had happened or how he had even ended up like this his last thought was that Tooth said she needed help so he went to go see her but when he showed up that was when everything went dark. Now he had found him self bound with a headache trying to understand what was happening his mind started to wonder slightly.

The winter guardian could hear the fluttering of wings that ripped him from his thoughts it was the sound of Tooth wings it was her right? It had to be she would get him out of this mess they where friends after all. Looking up blue eyes to see a figure come close it was her but something seemed a little off, she was wearing what seemed like a medical mask and some gloves as she had what looked like clamp like pliers at her hip? What was going on Jack was bout to say something but it felt like he couldn't move his jaw so much pain ran across it when he did. He tried again this time hearing something snap he cried out in pain as his jaw seem to hang slightly limp. His breathing quickened as he shook trying to ignore the pain.

_"Oh Jack….are you alright?"_ as she moved close to him her small delicate hands on either side of his face looking at him carefully purple eyes watching the twist of pain on his face as she smiled. _"Jack, you know I love your teeth right? I want them very much cause they are so nice and lovely like a fresh winter snow fall."_ letting out a soft laugh at the end tilting her head to the side she pulled the mask over reaching down getting the pliers from her hip moved it close Jack's mouth as she was careful to pick which tooth she wanted to pull first. Lightly tapping each tooth till she had found one opening the boy's mouth more a sickeningly sound of his jaw snapping more was hear Jack let out a cry his eyes water as the pain was starting to get to him

_"Shh, it will all be okay.."_ giving him a smile as as Toothina took hold of one of the teeth and started to pull Jack struggled a little trying to get away but he couldn't as he felt pulling on the tooth in his mouth, he let out a sound he didn't know he could even make. The grin on the fairies face widen as she tugged more then with force she wanted it she ripped from his mouth. Jack let out a blood curdling scream that seem to echo all around them for what seemed like forever. The fairy held up the up the tooth to admire it then looked back over to Jack. _"Look it's so lovely and wonderful"_ showing it to Jack, he looked away as she dropping the tooth in a pouch started to continue on tapping each tooth again then stopping to rip out another one. This was far more then Jack could take the pain of it all the feeling of his teeth being pulled from his mouth the tearing sound he could hear with in his own head made him sick bit he couldn't do anything.

It seemed to last for hours the sound of flesh ripping and clatter of pearly whites hitting each other echoed out Jack seem to no longer seem to respond any more as she took the last tooth from his mouth. His face was covered in blood it dripped down all long down his neck on to his hoodie for the head of the Tooth fairies she was also covered in it also. _"Oh, my poor boy…"_ as she petted his hair smearing blood into the white strands._ "It will be all okay and it will all end shortly."_ giving him a smile. The young guardian could hardly hear her any more his mind was gone he was wracked with pain everything was numb so he hadn't heard what was going to be happening to him next.

The fairy came back with scalpel looking at the teen who was slowly dying from blood loss but it wasn't enough she needed to finish him off and she would forever have Jack Frost's teeth and they would be hers forever. A wicked grin came across her face as she moved closer to to the youth bring the sharp object closer she started to cut along his cheek back to his jaw then dragged it down moving it around to the other side. She was removing his lower jaw. At this point the sound Jack was making was inhuman and was filled with pain bring her other hand up she took hold of his lower jaw and ripped it from his face the only sound that could be made was gurgled drowning sound as if he was choking was that it? Was he choking? She couldn't tell any more taking the blade of the scalpel pressing it to his neck piercing the skin and dragging it down allowing him to bleed out Jack's body shook from all the shock that was thrown all at once his eyes rolled back into his head he became still.

Toothiana pulled back with a wide smile across her face as she slipped the pouch around her neck hearing the teeth rattle around it brought her so much joy that she could finally have them it was worth all of this it really was as she laughed and took off into the night sky.


End file.
